Love or Hate?
by amber3234
Summary: During a bad snowstorm, the squad is forced to stay at the precinct until the weather lets up, which could take a couple of days. With Elliot and Olivia at odds and flying tempers, what could come out of this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! This chapter is short but, I just want you guys to get the idea of it. Please review :). I would love to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

The whole squad was sitting at their desks, exhausted from the day's work. They were all pretty wound up, especially Elliot and Olivia. They haven't been getting along lately because Elliot kept running his big mouth and Olivia, for once, didn't sit there and take it. This morning they had a huge blowout that strained their relationship even more. If that was even possible.

_{Flashback}_

_Olivia walked into the locker room before her shift to put her belongings into her locker. Elliot walked in a minute later, feeling exhausted and agitated. That was not a good mix with his bad temper._

_"Good morning," Olivia tried. They've been arguing alot lately but, she just wanted their old partnership back._

_"What's so good about it?" he grunted._

_She rolled her eyes, not thinking he saw her._

_"Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm not in the mood."_

_"Elliot don't start."_

_"Or what? Not like you're going to do anything," he challenged._

_She shook her head. "Stop being an asshole for once. I'm so sick of you coming into work everyday with this poor attitude. Either get over your problems or leave them at home because I'm sick it."_

_"Yeah, well I'm sick of having to deal with a bitch of a partner."_

_She just stood there, not believing what he just called her. "You bastard! Just because you have problems at home doesn't mean you can take it out on me. Be a man for once in your life and stick up to your wife. If you're not happy at home then do something about it instead of brooding all day long."_

_"Don't lecture me about my family when you know nothing about what it's like to have one. You wonder why you've been alone your whole life? Because you're a selfish bitch that thinks she knows everything. Don't tell me how to live my life. I love my wife and my kids and I'll make it work."_

_She scoffed. "Right, just like you made it work the first time around. She'll leave you again and take your kids away from you because you're not worth anything to her anymore. You want to know why she doesn't nag you about coming home early? She doesn't want you around because you're not important to you're family. Heck, she's probably cheating on you," she argued._

_"At least I have someone to go home to every night. You grew up with no one and you'll die with no one." He walked out, slamming the door behind him._

_She closed her locker shut as tears started spilling down her face. Has their partnership really come down to this?_

_{End of flashback} _

The weather wasn't helping their mood. It was snowing and dark.

Munch and Fin packed their stuff and headed for the doors. As soon as they walked outside, they felt a huge snowstorm. Things were flying everywhere and snow was all over. There was no way they would able to head home.

They walked back into the squadroom and sat at their desks. "There's no way any of us are getting out of here tonight," Fin said.

Cragen came out of his office. "The news warned everyone to stay in and not go outside so it looks like we're all spending the night here."

They all groaned.

_Great, just my luck. I'm spending the whole night with Elliot. _Olivia thought.

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys are all so incredible!**

* * *

Olivia walked up to the cribs to try to get some sleep. She layed in one of the cots and stared up at the top bunk. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't be able to sleep because Elliot occupied her mind.

That was nothing new. He was always on her mind. He's the reason she had so many sleepless nights, including tonight.

Elliot walked into the cribs, not knowing Olivia was up there. He wanted to get some rest, but probably won't for the same reasons Olivia can't. She was on his mind.

He looked at Olivia laying in the cot and walked to his locker, completely ignoring her presence. He opened it and put away his gun and badge then sat on the cot next to Olivia. He pulled out his phone to call Kathy.

"Hey Kath, I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying here until the storm lets up...are all the kids home?...ok good...ok I love you too...bye." He hung up and saw Olivia looking at him. She quickly turned away as soon as he saw her.

She turned her body so that she was facing away from Elliot and to the wall. She didn't have enough energy to argue with him right now.

He stared at her as she turned away and sighed. He was so tired of fighting with his best friend. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" Elliot asked, trying to make conversation.

"Don't worry, you'll be back home with your family before you know it," she whispered. She had no one to go home to. He did.

He sighed. "It might not be that bad. We're only around each other when we have to work. Maybe it'll be a good time to catch up."

"There's nothing to catch up on."

She wasn't going to make this easy for him. He was an asshole to her and she won't just forgive him that easily. He doesn't deserve her forgiveness. He doesn't deserve anything from her.

He layed down and faced her, although her back was facing him. "You still mad at me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"You're an ass," she replied.

"We're best friends."

"Best friends don't treat each other like we do."

"Liv, look at me."

"I'm tired, just leave me alone."

He nodded. "Ok, night."

She sighed and shook her head. If he was really her best friend, he would have pushed her to talk to him. He would have pushed her to forgive him. He used to do that, but they weren't the same people as they were before.

* * *

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night and looked around. She was in the cribs with Munch, Fin, Cragen, and Elliot all on different cots. She looked at her phone and saw that it was only 4 am. She flung the blankets over and quietly went over to her locker and grabbed the sweater that's been in there for a year. She walked down to the squadroom and sat at her desk.

She figured she would get some work done while they were still stuck there.

**10 minutes later...**

Elliot woke up and saw everyone sleeping except for Olivia. He walked downstairs and saw her with her nose in a file.

"Hey. Why are you up so early?" he whispered and sat across from her at his desk.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I woke up and saw that you weren't sleeping. Came to look for you," he replied.

She nodded and went back to reading her file.

"Nice sweater." She was wearing his grey sweater that she stole from him one night. They stayed at work really late and she started feeling cold so she stole it from his locker. He didn't mind. She looked better in it than he did.

"It looks better on you than it does on me," he said, trying to get her to smile. No such luck.

She just ignored him.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Want some?" he tried again.

"No," she answered.

He cleared his throat and got up to make some coffee. He made two cups and set one on her desk and the other on his desk. He sat down as she eyed the coffee.

"I told you I don't want any," she told him.

"Liv, I'm trying here. I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you.I don't expect anything from you."

* * *

**Another really short chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Leave lots of reviews! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are truly amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU or anyone you recognize.**

**

* * *

**_Previous chapter: __"Liv, I'm trying here. I don't know what you want from me."_

_"I don't want anything from you. I don't expect anything from you."_

_

* * *

_Olivia went into the file room after walking away from Elliot. She didn't want to deal with him and just wanted to get her work done.

But, Elliot was not letting it go. He walked in right after her and shut the door.

"Elliot, just leave me alone."

"No Olivia. I'm sick of fighting with you and I'm not going to keep doing this. I know I screwed up. I know I've been a jackass lately and I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have treated you like that. Please, can we just stop fighting?" Elliot explained.

"You can't just undo everything you did and said. How can you be my best friend when you say stuff like that? I tell you things because I trust you, not for you to throw it in my face."

"I know I was wrong, Liv. I should've never said that stuff to you. It was rude and completely out of line. You don't deserve that. You deserve so much more, Liv. I really care about you and I'm sorry for everything."

"Obviously you don't care about me. You don't just say that stuff out of anger; you say it because it's true. I don't have anyone that I can talk to and I don't have anyone to go home to. As my "best friend", you shouldn't throw that in my face and think that I'll just forgive you," Olivia said, using air quotes around the word best friend.

"You're right, I don't deserve you're forgiveness, but I would do anything to get it," Elliot replied.

She took a deep breath and turned away. She was sick of fighting with him and she did want to forgive him. Elliot was the most important person in her life and she needed him, in more ways than one. She needed him as her best friend and partner. She wanted him as something more.

She looked back at him. "I'm sorry too. I haven't been the best partner or friend to you either."

He smiled and shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He went over to her and hugged her. "I missed you."

She laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you too, El."

"Best friends?" He put out his hand.

She continued to laugh and shook his hand. "Best friends."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were working when the rest of squad woke up. They were all at their desks, working on paperwork. Since they were stuck there, they might as well get some work done.

Olivia and Elliot kept glancing at each other and smiling. They were happy the whole morning, ever since they made up.

Fin glanced at both of them. "What's up with you two?"

"Nothing," they both answered.

Fin smiled. "You two finally are getting along?"

"Yup," they both answered again.

"It's about damn time," Munch chirped in.

Elliot and Olivia finished with their paperwork two hours later and decided to work out in the precinct gym.

Olivia was running on the treadmill while Elliot was punching the punching bag.

"Liv, come here. Your turn," Elliot said, pointing to the punching bad.

She smiled and got off the treadmill then walked over to Elliot. He held the bag as she landed some punches into it.

"Damn Liv, I would hate to be the receiver of one of your punches."

"Good thing we made up or you would've found out soon enough," she teased.

He laughed as she continued to punch the bag.

**_Half an hour later…_**

They both headed for the showers. Olivia headed for the women's showers and Elliot headed for the men's showers.

Elliot finished first and got dressed then waited for Olivia.

She finished five minutes later and came out fully dressed.

"Nice hair," he teased, seeing that it wasn't brushed.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You too. Oh wait, you don't have any," she teased back.

"Oh shut up, Benson."

She got his gray sweater out of her locker and put it on.

"You need to stop stealing my stuff woman. I'm going to start stealing your clothes."

"Oh yeah, because you want to wear my short red dress," Olivia teased. She went out on a date one night and she got dressed at the precinct. When she walked into the squad room, Elliot was in complete awe of her appearance and hid it with joking around with her, asking if he can borrow that short red dress.

He laughed. "Well you did look hot in that dress, so imagine how I would look."

She blushed, but quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her.

"Aw, is Detective Benson blushing?" he asked.

"No, I'm not."

He got up and pinched her cheeks. "Yes, you are."

"Fine, I am now leave me alone."

He smiled and cupped her cheek. All of a sudden, things got really serious as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned in and kissed her slowly.

She held his free hand and kissed him back.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last chapter so please review! I would love to know what you guys think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter so please review. I want to thank everyone for reading and especially to the ones that reviewed. It really means a lot to know what you guys think of my stories.**

**Well here we go. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**_Previous chapter:_

_He smiled and cupped her cheek. All of a sudden, things got really serious as they stared into each other's eyes._

_"You're so beautiful," he whispered and leaned in and kissed her slowly._

_She held his free hand and kissed him back._

* * *

They pulled apart and just stared at each other.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked away. That kiss was the most amazing kiss she ever had, but he's married. He just cheated on his wife. With her.

Elliot knew as soon as she looked away that she was thinking of Kathy. He was still married and he had just cheated on Kathy, but he doesn't love Kathy anymore. The woman he loved was standing right in front of him.

He held her hand. "Liv, I know what you're thinking. I know I'm still married, but I'm not happy. I haven't been happy in a long time until now. Until I'm with you."

She looked back at him. "El, I don't want you to leave your family because of me."

"Liv, I'm leaving because Kathy and I aren't in love anymore. We haven't been for a long time. She knows that I'm in love with you and that's why I asked for a divorce. I'm moving out as soon as we get out of here."

She looked at him shocked that he just told her he was in love with her. "You're in love with me?" she asked.

He smiled. "I have been in love with you for so long, too long. You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I do because I've been in love with you for years, but I was too scared to tell you."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away. He looked at her strangely. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to cheat on Kathy. You're still technically married to her," she explained.

He nodded. "I understand. I'll try to keep my hands off of you."

"Only until the divorce is final." She smiled.

He laughed. "Well I can't wait for that day. I can't wait to be with you."

"Me too, El. Hopefully we won't have to wait too long; we've already waited too long."

"I love you, Liv."

"I love you too, El."

"Promise me something Liv?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me. Promise me that you'll always love me."

She held both of his hands. "I promise you that when the second your divorce is final, we'll be together. You never even have to question if I will always love you. That's one thing that will never change, El."

"Good because you're never going to get rid of me so you might as well like me." He laughed.

She laughed and hugged him. "This is definitely love, not just like," she replied.

* * *

**I know it was WAY too short, but I wanted to end it in a cute way and their first kiss seemed like a good way to end it. It's the end to a new beginning. I'm already thinking of writing a sequel to this story. Let me know if you guys want one.**


End file.
